


The Reds

by MylittleFootballWorld



Series: The Vampire Series [13]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Jalex Oneshot, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Violence, trigger warning just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MylittleFootballWorld/pseuds/MylittleFootballWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xabi wants to expand his medical studies so Raúl sends him to his old friend Steven Gerrard and his clan "The Reds" in Liverpool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akanezora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanezora/gifts).



> I honestly didn’t think I’d ever get to say this but I finished it. After more than two months of research, writer’s block and eventually writing I finished the new Vampire Series part. I am so, so sorry to have kept you waiting for so long but I absolutely underestimated this challenge. I never thought this part would take me so much and I am absolutely unhappy with the ending but I just really, really wanted to finish this now. An Anon and the lovely akanezora asked me for this and I am so, so sorry that I at some point completely lost focus but now it’s finalyl finished. Thank you so much for your patience. This is the longest thing I’ve ever written (9424 words) and right now I’m just glad I got it done. (I do realise the ending is bad but I will eventually edit everything I wrote for The Vampire Series) I hope you will enjoy it (I don't have a beta reader,so mistakes are all mine and I apologise for them)

"Raúl, I've been thinking." "Oh, please no", the black haired looked up from his desk. Xabi rolled his eyes and sat down putting his feet up on the desk: "Stop it, it's harmless." "M-mh", Raúl raised an eyebrow and pushed his feet off.  
"It is! Okay, listen I've been thinking about this a lot lately and I decided that I want to expand my medical studies." The black haired sighed: "José won't like this. You know what he can be like." "I know", the Basque pouted, "but maybe if he sees how important it is to me, he'll agree?"  
  
"Over my dead body!" "José!" "No, forget it, he's way to young to leave Spain all by himself", the blonde crossed his arms over his chest. "Guti, please! This is really important to me! I need these experiences to be able to be a good doctor", his son looked at him with pleading eyes. The blonde shook his head determindly: "Forget it, that might work on Raúl but not on me. You're not going." "Raúl!", Xabi turned to his father.  
The black haired sighed: "Leave us alone, please. I need to talk to José alone for a minute."  
The office's door fell shut behind their son and Raúl turned to his boyfriend. "You can't forbid him to take this chance!", he hissed angrily. "He's not nearly old enough to go somewhere alone", the blonde defended himself, "I'm sorry for worrying about him, you clearly aren't." "No, we're not playing this game now, José", Raúl's voice was as cold as ice, "you know exactly how much I worry about both, Iker and Xabi, but I also know that we have to give them the chance to grow and develop fully. We can't keep them imprisoned here, José. They need the chance to grow, to make experiences, we'd be horrible fathers if we take that chance from them. You know just as well as I do that we can't protect them forever. And I'd rather have them grow into decent, responsible and dependable adults who know their way around the world and know what they're doing than well protected younglings that will never be able to lead anyone."  
Guti tightened his arms in front of his chest and turned away from his boyfriend facing the window behind Raúl's desk. The black haired's eyes softened and he gently put his arms around him whispering: "I know you are worried about them. But we have to think about what's best for them and their development not for us. And we don't have to send Xabi away all by himself. I talked to Steven recently and he told me that the Bodleian Library is completely finished now. It would be perfect for Xabi's studies and Steven could look after him."  
"I don't feel comfortable with this. But I know you, unfortunately, are right and we can't keep the world from him forever", the blonde sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I'll write a letter to Steven and ask him if he has any objections", Raúl kissed his neck, his fangs gently scratching the soft skin, "though I doubt he will."  
  
A good month later Xabi had packed his things and was ready to leave for England. "And remember, the clan is called 'The Reds', I'm sure you'll have no trouble finding them since they are the only vampire clan in Liverpool and Steven will send someone to pick you up, too. Now, remember to be nice to everyone and look after yourself", Raúl smiled and hugged his son tightly. "I'm no child anymore, Raúl I know what I'm doing", the Basque rolled his eyes but returned the hug, "I'll miss you."  
Guti was leaning in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest: "Are you sure this is a good idea, Raúl? He's a little young to just let him wander off to a different country all by himself, don't you think?" "I trust Steven and Xabi, too. He'll be fine, love", Raúl chuckled. Guti had tried to sound non-chalant but the black haired knew if he could he would follow their son to England and stay with him throughout the whole time. But of course he would never admit that.  
  
Xabi scanned his surroundings. Raúl had told him one of Gerrard's men would pick him up at the city's borders and he was curious to find out who it would be. A few people passed him but they were all only human. After a while a young man approached him. He was broad-shouldered and muscular with a slim waist. "Xabi Alonso?", he said with a slight accent the Basque couldn't quite place. He nodded and the man extended his hand: "Daniel Agger, Steven's general and right hand. Sorry for being late, ran into some trouble."  
Xabi shook his hand and smiled: "Don't worry about it." Daniel returned the smile, turned around and started running expecting the other one to follow him. The Basque had a little trouble keeping up with Agger's pace but managed to reach their destination without losing him.  
They stood in front of an elderly mansion surrounded by several other buildings all of them looking rather similar to the mansion. The grounds were huge and Xabi felt a little overwhelmed. This was nothing like his home in Madrid. This was the home of a huge clan, not a family. The young Spaniard felt a little lump in his throat, suddenly worrying he might not be able to fit in as well as he hoped. He swallowed dryly and followed Daniel inside who let him upstairs and to a room at the end of the corridor.  
Without knocking he went inside: "Honey, I'm home." Two men sitting at a table talking now raised their heads. "Agger", one of them stood up, "you're late." Daniel rolled his eyes: "Calm down, grandpa I'm here now."  
The other man scoffed: "Danish bastard." The Dane laughed and turned to Xabi: "Jamie Carragher. He's only Steven's left hand because he's so old." The Basque nodded politely and shook Jamie's hand: "Pleasure to meet you, Xabi Alonso." Carragher shot him an approving look and turned to the fourth man in the room who hadn't introduced himself yet: "Can't we keep him and send Agger to Madrid?"  
"Nah, Stevie loves me too much", Daniel replied and sat down in Jamie's chair putting his feet on the table. Jamie pushed them back down: "Get out of me chair."  
"That's enough", the other man who had only watched the scene so far stood up. Xabi bit his lip. He was handsome. Really handsome. Short, dark brown, a little ruffled hair, soft dark-brown eyes and a light (drei-tage-bart) scruff. The Basque now felt a lot happier about his decision to go to England and was sure he would have a great time. He would enjoy his stay a lot if that meant he'd get to spend a lot of time with Mr. Perfect here who now shook his hand. "I'm Steven Gerrard, welcome to Liverpool, Xabi." The Basque's lips curled into a smile, he liked the way Steven pronounced his name. He bit his lip trying not to giggle, that would be embarrassing.  
"Sorry about these two, they're like cat and dog sometimes." Xabi suppressed a laugh when he looked over Steven's shoulder and saw Daniel pointing at Jamie mouthing: "He's the cat." "Me and Guti are the same but it's fun to watch as an outsider", he smiled warmly, "thank you for letting me stay here for a while, Mr. Gerrard." The Englishman laughed: "Please call me Steven or Stevie, Mr. Gerrard makes me feel so old."  
"Well, you are", Jamie who was now reading a newspaper pointed out without looking up. "And you look old", Daniel retorted(?) before howling because Jamie kicked his shin. Steven closed his eyes briefly: "You sure, you want to stay? Because if you do, you have to get used to this." "I can manage", Xabi chuckled and the smile the Englishman shot him made his heart leap a little. He wasn't sure if this was a good or a bad thing.  
"I'm sure you are tired. Daniel will show you your room so you can get some rest and tomorrow I'll have someone show you the Bodleian library", the Basque nodded eagerly while the Dane groaned complaining that he had to get up now while Jamie was allowed to keep sitting around uselessly. Carragher hit him with his newspaper and Daniel quickly led Xabi outside.  
The next morning the Basque found his host already waiting in his office. Daniel and Jamie were of course with him. "Good morning, I hope you slept well?", Steven smiled warmly and Xabi couldn't help but return it. "Very well, thank you." "I am glad to hear that. Well I'm sure you can't wait to see the library", the Englishman turned to his general, "Danny, please get Hyypiä. He can show our guest the Bodleian library, I'm sure he'll make good use of it", Steven smiled and Xabi's heart leapt again, it definitely wasn't good. "I can show him", the Dane offered bu his leader shook his head. "No, I need you here." Daniel shrugged and left. Xabi used the waiting time to thoroughly examine Steven's office. A large window opposite the door supplied a natural light source illuminating the whole room. In front of said window stood Steven's desk reminding the Basque a lot of his father's office at home. The table Steven and Jamie had sat at the previous day when Xabi had arrived stood at the right side of the door. He noticed that a few chairs had been added around the table wondering briefly if they had a meeting after he'd gone to bed. The wall to the door's left was occupied by several bookshelves.  
He felt his host's eyes on him: "Do you like it?" "It's lovely." Jamie made a retching sound behind his newspaper: "I may vomit." Steven shrugged apologetically and Xabi laughed. Daniel returned with a blonde haired man. "That's Sami Hyypiä, he'll be your guide for as long as you need", Steven gestured to the blonde and Xabi shook his hand, "enjoy your time in the library." The Basque was almost sure Steven's smile was little brighter than it had to be when he followed Hyypiä outside.  
  
The blonde wasn't much of a talker but Xabi didn't mind. He enjoyed silence and didn't feel the need to talk 24/7. The library was amazing and even more beautiful than the Basque had imagined. He had never seen that many books in one place before. It was heavenly.  
The library was huge and magnificent and unlike anything he had ever seen before. He was frozen to the spot and only managed to move when Hyypiä gave him a little push: "You can go inside, you know?" Xabi blushed a little and then walked over to the bookshelves with quick steps. Mesmerized he ran his fingers over the books' spines admiring their beauty. He longed to learn all the secrets they were holding.  
"I'll pick you up in three hours." "Can't we make it six?" Hyypiä laughed: "It's your second day here, you'll have plenty of time to read every book. Besides, I doubt Steven would appreciate you being out of his reach for too long." Xabi wasn't sure why the other vampire winked at him but it made him feel a little uneasy giving him the impression the other one was seeing right through him. "Now enjoy yourself and try not to attack anyone."  
When Hyypiä returned he found Xabi sitting in a pile of books his nose buried in one that was resting in his lap. "Jesus, can you really read that fast?" Xabi nodded not taking his eyes off his book: "Had some practice."  
"I always thought medical and biology books are boring." The Basque raised his head looking insulted: "It is wisdom! One can never know enough and especially medicine will make enormous changes in the future. It gives us the ability to safe lives. Think of how many vampires lives have been lost because no one was able to treat their wounds properly."  
Sami tried to suppress a laugh watching the younger vampire who had risen to his feet and was gesticulating wildly: "Okay, okay, whatever. Pick some books to read and then let's go. Steven will get mad if we aren't back on time." "Do we have to?", the Basque pouted picking up the books and placing the ones he had read already back in the shelves, "he didn't mind when Daniel was late."  
"True, but Agger is his lover and allowed to do whatever he wants." Xabi dropped the book he'd been holding: "Lover? Oh... I didn't think they are that close." The blonde raised an eyebrow at him: "Relax, the other clan members usually refer to him as Steven's lover but they aren't a thing officially." Xabi blushed slightly but didn't comment further on the matter. "Do you got all your books? Then let's go", he placed his hand on the Basque's back and pushed him out of the door.  
  
Xabi walked around the grounds feeling a little lost. Sami had left him alone the second they had stepped on the property trusting he would find his way on his own. He didn't.  
"Got lost?", he turned around to find Steven smiling at him. The Basque blushed slightly: "A little... maybe..." The Englishman laughed: "Well, would like me to help you get unlost?" Xabi shot him a grateful smile and nodded.  
"Come on, I'll show you around. I assume Daniel took the liberty to forget that I asked him to do this when you arrived." The Basque only smiled not wanting to get the Dane into trouble. "Don't worry", Steven patted his shoulder, "I'm used to this from Daniel. I didn't really expect him to do it anyway. Follow me, I'll try to be a good guide."  
"Jealous?", Jamie asked standing beside Daniel who was looking out of one of the mansion's windows watching his leader and their guest. "Do I need to be?", the Dane raised an eyebrow. Jamie chuckled: "Stevie seems to have a new fave."  
Daniel crossed his arms over his chest and turned away from the window: "He's a free man. Besides, I don't see how that is any of your business." He sat down at Steven's desk randomly looking through papers. "You can't tell me this is leaving you completely unmoved. You know I hate it when you lie to me, Danny", the Scouser grinned.  
The Dane rolled his eyes and stood up again: "Mind your own business, James. I'll be off to training and you just do... well, whatever your purpose here is." He blew Jamie a kiss and left before the latter could say something.  
"Alright. Squad, Attention!" The sound of marching feet echoed through the large hall. Daniel crossed his arms in front of his chest waiting for his soldiers to take their positions. "Good. Now, those of you who have passed 200 years will be tested tonight as you know. I sure hope you prepared yourselves well. Philippe", he motioned the vampire who had waited  a few steps behind him to come closer. Philippe saluted quickly and Daniel nodded, "Philippe here, who during training or war will be Lieutenant General Coutinho to you, will supervise you so Steven won't have any trouble testing you. The rest will stay with me, we're going for a night run through the forest. Alright, off we go then. Rest!"  
Before the Dane got to leave Steven approached him followed by Xabi. "Danny, could you do me a favour and take Xabi with you? For the younglings it's pretty easy to get hurt especially on a night run and Xabi hoped he might get to test his skills there." Daniel looked the Basque up and down for a second: "As long as he doesn't stand in my way."  
It turned out it was a good idea to take Xabi with him. The two flesh wounds and several broken bones made the Dane question how he was supposed to turn the younglings into soldiers. When they returned home at the end of the night Daniel retreated to his room immediately.  
He didn't use his room often since most of his time was spend around Steven but somehow he had the feeling Xabi would be with him. That actually wasn't something bad of course and the Dane didn't have a problem with the Spaniard joining their clan for a while but he had the slight feeling Xabi would play an important role in Steven's life soon and Daniel certainly did not appreciate being replaced.  
He closed the door and sighed: "You could have announced yourself." The blonde chuckled pushing himself off the wall and stepping behind the Dane. Daniel smirked when he felt arms encircle his waist and the other one resting his chin on his shoulder. "Had a tough day?", lips pressed against his neck. "Nando", Daniel sighed warningly. "Relax, I know you want to tell me", Fernando chuckled softly lips moving against the Dane's neck.  
Daniel turned around placing his hands on his lover's shoulders: "I'd rather have you take my mind off." "Even better", the Spaniard smiled before pressing his lips on Daniel's.  
  
The door to Jamie's room opened and Steven entered. "Oh, sure come in, make yourself a home", Carragher said sarcastically looking up from his book annoyed. Steven ignored him: "Have you seen Daniel? He didn't come to see me after he returned from the night run." "I'm sure he just didn't want to watch you being all touchy-feely with our guest", Jamie snorted burying his nose back in his book. "What? I'm not!" "You're voice is getting higher, you're lying."  
"Stop it, Carra now tell me what your comment about me being 'touchy-feely' with someone meant though I clearly don't do that", the older vampire crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm just saying, he didn't seem to enjoy watching you flirting with dear Xabi earlier when you showed him around the property. Though Daniel of course assured me he was absolutely unmoved." Steven groaned: "Damn it, I'd hoped he didn't see that." "Well, there's no need for him to be jealous anyway, or is there?", Carra raised his eyebrows looking up from the book. His leader avoided his eyes.  
"God damn it, Steven", he put his book down, "you do realize Daniel will be here for the rest of enternity while Xabi will return home one day, don't you?" "He could stay here... I mean, Raúl wouldn't force him to go back to Madrid...", Steven mumbled. Now it was Jamie's turn to groan: "Daniel has always been loyal to you, Steven. And you barely know our Spanish guest, no matter how hot he is. Don't do something you'll regret later. Xabi will eventually go home. His family is in Madrid. And I can promise you, you will lose Daniel if you neglect him. And then when Xabi goes back to Madrid you lost both of them. Is that what you want?"  
"Of course not", Steven turned his back to his friend, "it's just... Xabi's so intelligent and well-read for someone of his age... and you can't deny he's good looking..." "Yes, we're all really hot", Carra interrupted, "what are you trying to tell me, Steven?" "I just like him... a lot."  
His friend sighed deeply: "You will run into your doom, Steven. But I know that I can't stop you. In the end you have to do what you think is right." Steven briefly squeezed his shoulder and then excited the room. Jamie shook his head: "He's lost."  
  
Fernando's head was comfortably resting on Daniel's chest his breath ghosting over his skin causing goose bumps to rise. The Dane ran his hand through the Spaniard's blonde locks. "I actually have to get back to work, you know?" Fernando pressed a kiss on his chest: "Then what are you waiting for?" He pushed himself up a little and rolled off the Dane's chest. Daniel quickly got dressed, kissed his lover's lips and left.  
On his way to Steven's office one of their messengers caught up with him whispering something into his ear. Daniel nodded and quickened his pace. He heard laughter from inside the office and balled his hands to fists before entering. Xabi was sitting on Steven's desk his back facing the door gesturing wildly while Steven who was sitting in his chair laughed loudly.  
"He actually did that?" "Guti wasn't really happy about it", Xabi laughed. He quickly turned around when he heard Daniel clear his throat. Somehow he felt as if the Dane had caught them doing something forbidden.  
"Steven, I need to talk to you." "I'm in the middle of a conversation, Danny." The Dane growled lowly: "It's urgent." "Daniel", the Englishman sounded annoyed. "Alright, you know what, I'll handle it myself", his general hissed.  
"Well, what is it?" "Oh nothing, just a vampire gone wild murdering as he pleases. Rumour has it, hunters already picked up  the trail. Absolutely not important as you see." "Daniel, watch your tone", Steven hissed warningly and the Dane gritted his teeth trying not to hit his leader to knock some sense into him, "gather a few of our soldiers and hunt him down. Take care about the hunters, too. Take down as many as you need." "Yes... sir", the door fell shut loudly behind Daniel.  
Steven stared at the door. The last time Daniel had addressed him formally he had been a youngling and just joined the Reds. Xabi's hand on his shoulder caused him to snap back into reality. "Are you alright?", the Basque asked quietly concern evident in his eyes. The Englishman nodded a little too quick: "I'm just concerned about the current situation."  
"Why do you lie to me?", Xabi frowned. Steven sighed: "Alright. Daniel was one of the first guys I turned. It got him out of a pretty bad situation and we've been close ever since. The others aren't wrong when they call him my lover, it's a really close bond that we have. I think, Daniel sees you as a threat. I talked to Carra yesterday and he told me Daniel saw us yesterday and I'm afraid he's jealous of you."  
"Oh... I'm sorry. Maybe it was a bad idea to come here", Xabi slid off the desk and went to the door but Steven quickly grabbed his arm. "No, Xabi that is not what I'm trying to say. Daniel tends to overreact. I'll talk to him and I'm sure we can figure this out. Liverpool is the best place to be for your medical studies. Th other English clans wouldn't be a home to you but Liverpool is perfect. Please, don't worry about Daniel. I'll deal with him."  
A small smile appeared on Xabi's face: "Okay. I'll go to my room and read the books I brought from the library." "Okay", Steven returned the smile and watched him leave.  
After Xabi left Steven exited his office and went into the hall Daniel would normally train the younglings or the army. He was certain the Dane would meet with the group he'd take to hunt the vampire there. He was right and found Daniel walking up and down in front of the group he'd chosen.  
"Attention! Alright, men. There's a vampire gone wild running around town. We don't know if he's independent or belongs to a clan but he's in our territory which means he's our responsibility. Vampire hunters picked up his trail, too. That means we have to be extremely careful and take them out along the way, too. We won't return here for at least the following two weeks. Instead we'll use our hideouts throughout the city. Our blood supplies there should be enough to keep us alive without needing to hunt but not more. You'll only leave the hideouts when I give the order. Grab your weapons and then we'll leave. Rest!"  
His soldiers answered simultaneously: "Yes, sir!" Daniel waved them off and they went to gather their weapons. The Dane sighed but didn't turn around to his leader: "Now is a bad time, Steven." "Danny, we have to solve this out", the Englishman replied quietly. "We can talk when I get back but not now. I need to focus." "But Daniel...", the Dane cut him off with a movement of his hand. Usually Steven didn't appreciate it when Daniel behaved like this but this was happening in the face of a imminent military operation Daniel was responsible for and his leader understood he was tense.  
"Alright. But the second you get back you report to me in my office and we'll talk", Steven's tone made it clear this was no suggestion. The Dane nodded: "Yeah, okay whatever. Can you please let me concentrate now?" The Englishman raised his hands and backed off giving Daniel space: "I'll see you when you get back. Be careful, Danny and please come back in one piece."  
Daniel nodded and then left the hall to get his weapons.  
  
Two days after Daniel had departed Fernando entered Steven's office. He was like a son to Steven though he had chosen to be independent and came and left as he pleased. "Hey, dad", he grinned and hugged the Englishman before sitting down on his desk, "Where's Danny?"  
"Got some business to do." "Oh, okay", the Spaniard looked around the oh-so familiar room until he couldn't hold in his question any longer, "did something happen between you and Danny?" Steven looked at him surprised: "Why would you think that?"  
"Well...", the blonde slid off the desk and started walking around the office casually examining a few papers to avoid the Englishman's eyes, "Carra told me about a certain tension between the two of you since special guest arrived." "Fernando..." "One of Raúl's boys, isn't he?", the Spaniard interrupted, "Madrid is kinda far away from Liverpool and he'd have to go back one day..."  
"Did Carra send you to do this?" "No", the blonde shook is head quickly, "I was just concerned about you and Danny and I just..."  
"Fernando", Steven's warning tone caused the blonde to look up, "that's something between Daniel and me. I doubt he'd appreciate you fighting his battle." "So, something did happen. I just don't want you to get carried away by something that'll never work, Steven. I'm sure Carra told you all of this already so I won't do it again but just be careful, okay? You don't want to lose both of them."  
"I know what I'm doing, Fernando. I appreciate your concern but it's completely unnecessary. I'm a grown-up and am capable of making decision", the Englishman's tone was icy. The blonde raised his hands defensively: "Okay, I'm sorry. I won't get involved again. Guess I'll be leaving then. Let me know when Daniel returns, will you?" Steven nodded and Fernando left the room.  
  
Daniel returned two and a half weeks later. This time he immediately went into Steven's office. "Daniel", the Englishman quickly stood up and pulled him into a tight hug. The Dane winced slightly and Steven backed away: "You are injured. Let Xabi have a look at it. Did everything work out?"  
"The vampire is dead and so are the hunters but... we lost Jack." Steven immediately pulled him back into his arms, this time Daniel ignored the pain it caused him and instead held on to his leader's body. "It's not your fault", the Englishman whispered. "They were counting on me to get them out of there unharmed. I was responsible and I wasn't there to safe him. I should have known he wasn't ready yet. I failed them."  
Steven kissed him softly: "You're exhausted and injured. Go and see Xabi. Let him treat your wounds and get some rest. It'll be okay. We'll talk later."  
  
"How's he doing Xabi?", Steven stopped walking around in circles and looked at the Basque who had just exited Daniel's room. "Could be better but he's not in danger anymore. Half his back has been cut open with a silver knife and the wound got infected. His body tried healing it but the wound was too large if you'd brought him to me two or three hours later he wouldn't have made it. I disinfected the wound and stitched him up, well after I spend half an hour trying to convince him to let me touch him. I take it you didn't talk to him yet?", Xabi cleaned his bloody hands on a piece of cloth.  
The Englishman looked at him aghast: "When were I supposed to do that? He came home terribly injured I figured we didn't exactly have the time to make small talk." "Okay, okay I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you", the younger vampire lowered his head a little and Steven immediately felt bad. It was obvious Xabi had meant no harm and he lashed out at him like that. He patted his shoulder: "Don't worry, it's alright. Did he have any other injuries?"  
Xabi smiled a little relieved: "Okay. Well, his right shoulder was dislocated, some larger cuts and bruises and one of his rips is broken. I located his shoulder and gave him something against the pain but I obviously can't heal his rip so he needs to rest for the next week. If he doesn't I can't guarantee his rip will heal properly and the wound on his back might open again so make sure he rests."  
"Okay, and what about the others? I haven't seen them yet but Jamie told me you took care about them, too?" "Just some minor cuts and bruises. I didn't even need to stitch anything. I dare say Daniel took most of the blows that were meant for them." Steven nodded: "Yeah, that sounds like Danny. Do you think I can go and see him for a minute?" "Sure, as long as he doesn't get angry and punches something it should be okay", Xabi smiled, "I'll check on the others again. I'll see you later."  
Daniel lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. Despite Xabi's warning not to lay on his back. The Dane welcomed the pain. After Jack's death it was the only thing that reminded him he was still living and breathing. Jack had trusted him and he'd let him down. If only he'd try harder he might have been able to safe him.  
The door opened but the Dane barely acknowledged it. “Danny”, Steven rushed to his side, “your back is injured, lying like this must be painful.” Daniel didn't look at him: “It's the only thing I want to feel right now.” The Scouser pulled him up into a sitting position: “Stop this, Jack's death is not your fault and punishing yourself won't bring him back.” Daniel stared at the wall.  
“Daniel, listen to me”, Steven cupped his face with his hands, “it's not your fault. No one could have saved him. Not you, not me, no one. If you were meant to safe him you would have. Please don't beat yourself up about something that wasn't under your control. I need you as my General, I need you by my side, Danny. We've lost other vampires before, why does this shock you so much?”  
“Jack just finished his training. He was so young and ambitious and he was so dedicated to the clan. He wanted nothing more than to serve the Reds.” “And he died doing so. You wouldn't have taken him with you if you didn't think he was ready. These things can always happen no matter how experienced or inexperienced the vampire is. I mourn Jack. But we cannot allow it to take over our lives.”  
“You weren't there”, was the only thing the Dane said. “I don't need to be to understand you. Danny, I've seen people die. You know I did. I know how you feel. But punishing yourself won't do any of us any good and it certainly won't revive Jack.” Daniel closed his eyes tightly and allowed Steven to hug him. His leader rubbed his side soothingly as sobs wrecked through the Dane's body. Steven had always been there in Daniel's weakest moments, though they were few now. He knew what his General could be like when he felt like a failure. And he knew there were only two people in the world that could stop the Dane from punishing himself. One of them was he himself, his leader, the other one was Fernando. They had always had a close bond and Daniel had spend a long time trying to convince Fernando to say with the Reds instead of being independent. But the Spaniard had always needed freedom and not strict orders.  
Daniel buried his face in the crook of Steven's neck, the sobs slowly fading. Originally Steven had wanted to talk to the Dane about the whole situation with Xabi but he knew now was not the time. Right now, Daniel needed comfort and support and Steven had always wanted to be the kind of leader to offer that.  
“Rest a little”, he said stroking the light-brown hair, “you need it.” Steven staid until the Dane had drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep.

  
With Xabi's and Steven's help Daniel recovered quickly though the Spaniard wouldn't allow him to fully take up his duties again until a month after his return from the mission. The Dane didn't appreciate it a lot but knew Steven agreed with their guest so he didn't have much of a choice.  
At the same time his leader had lost all the courage he'd build up while Daniel was gone to talk to him about his behaviour whenever Xabi was near. But he knew the Spaniard expected him to take care of whatever problem his General had with him. The shared worry about Daniel had led to him spending a lot of time with Xabi. He had learned about his past and his interests and he was fascinated by the Spaniard. There were so many layers to him he could discover, so many things that were not obvious to the eye. Xabi could easily adapt to new environments and had already adapted Carra's sarcastic and mocking way of talking much to the latter's pride.  
The more time Steven spend with his Spanish guest the more he felt drawn to him. He of course knew that Carra and Fernando had both been right all along and that he shouldn't get too attached to him but Steven couldn't help it. The more he tried, the less it worked.  
Daniel had just finished his first training after his injury when Steven approached him. He instantly knew what his leader wanted. He had learned to read him long ago. “I suppose you think it's time to have the talk you wanted to have for so long?”, the Dane raised an eyebrow. Steven nodded. He was nervous, Dainiel realised, this talk took him a lot of courage. “Okay, talk”, he crossed his arms in front of his chest leaning against the wall.  
“Is there... hm, do you... you seem to have a problem with Xabi”, the Englishman stated. Daniel scoffed: “No, I don't.” “Don't lie to me, Daniel, you are better than that.”  
“Why would you think that?”, the Dane asked turning his head to the side. “Your behaviour. You don't like seeing him with me”, his General balled his hands to fists, “you seem jealous of him.”  
"Don't push it, Steven", the younger one growled, his eyes slowly turning black. "So you are. Why?" Daniel forcefully pushed Steven against the wall hissing: "Because you chose someone you just met over me. The one who's always been loyal to you. The one who heed your every order just like a good soldier would. But that's what I always was to you isn't it? Someone who would do anything for you, who you could use as you pleased. You pretended it was more. You pretended it could be something different to manipulate me, to use me." "Daniel", the Dane pressed his arm against Steven's throat making him cough, "Daniel, stop! You know it's not like that. It never was. Stop."  
His humorless laugh echoed through the hall but Daniel loosened his grip on the Englishman a little. "Don't you dare deny it. I know you. I see how you look at him. You want him. You love him", he spat, "or at least you think so. You could have had me. But you chose this bastard over..."  
Steven pushed Daniel so hard he send him flying through the air and crashing against the opposite wall. The Englishman was breathing heavily: "Don't talk about him like that. You know nothing about him." Daniel laughed and spat out some blood as he got back on his feet: "I see, you made your choice. Then go and be happy with your Spanish Romeo. But don't come crying when he leaves you behind..."  
Steven's body crashing into his own pushed all the air out of his lungs. He felt his nose breaking and blood flowing into his mouth when his leader's fist met his face again and again. The Dane's shirt was soaked with blood when he kicked Steven off him. He grabbed the Englishman's shoulders kicking his knee up into his stomach making him cough.  
"I knew you'd fall for him. You've always been weak when it came to love", Daniel spat out more blood and barely had the time to catch his breath because Steven was coming at him again. Within seconds they were rolling around the floor trying to overpower the other.  
That was how Carra found them. He stood in the doorway paralyzed for a few seconds before shouting for Sami to come and help him. Carra grabbed Steven's arms and pulled him off Daniel shouting something Steven couldn't understand. Sami pulled Daniel up on his feet keeping him in place.  
"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?", Carra almost yelled. Neither of them answered, they merely stared at each other. Daniel wiped some blood off his chin: "Let me know when you use your head again." Then he shook off Sami's grip and disappeared. Steven was breathing heavily staring at the spot where Daniel had just stood. Suddenly he was glad about Carra's tight grip on his arms holding him upright. Daniel was strong and landed some tough blows. "Let's get you to Xabi", Carra sighed and pulled Steven with him.  
  
Alberto Moreno opened the door to Xabi's treatment room when Carra knocked. Alberto had spend a lot of time watching and assisting Xabi aspiring to take his place once he returned to Madrid and become the clan's doctor. His eyes widened when he saw his leader's condition. Before he could ask what had happened Xabi entered the room through a side door and did it for him: "What the hell happened? You look horrible."  
"Where can I put him down? He's bloody heavy", Carra wheezed. Xabi gestured to the couch at the right wall. Carra heaved his leader on it as carefully as he could and then leaned against the wall to catch his breath. "So, what happened?", the Spaniard repeated his question and quickly examined Steven's visible wounds.  
"Found him fighting with Daniel." Xabi raised an eyebrow at Steven who didn't react: "What happened to Daniel? I imagine he's hurt, too?" "Left", Carra answered pushing himself off the wall, "said something like, Stevie should let him know when he uses his brain again. I can leave you alone with him, right?" Xabi nodded and turned to Alberto: "You can leave, too. I got this." The younger Spaniard nodded and hurried out of the room after Carra.  
"I assume you talked to him?" "What told you?" "Just a wild guess." Steven snorted and then groaned in pain. He needed a minute to catch his breath again before shaking his head: "Don't think he'll be back soon. I know Daniel. He's a hothead and stubborn." "Did he tell you why he's been acting so strange around me?", Xabi asked while feeling the Scouser's rips, his breathing was heavy and seemed to be difficult for him. Steven howled in pain when the Spaniard touched his lower rips. "Sorry. I dare say they're broken. Well, there's not much I can do about your injuries. I can give you Laudanum against the pain but I'm afraid that's all I can do. I can't treat your bruises and since your rips need to heal on their own, that's all I got. Give it a few weeks and you should be fine again. I can give you Laudanum whenever you feel pain but not more often than once a day. It numbs the pain but the Opium in it easily creates addiction. So when it becomes unbearable just come over and I'll give you something."  
Steven nodded pulling a face: "How about you give me some of that stuff already? The pain is killing me." The Spaniard walked over to one of the cabinets opposite of the couch and took a bottle and an empty glass from one of the shelves. Carefully he trickled five drops into the glass. His host took the glass he handed him and slowly drank the liquid pulling a face when he felt it burn in his throat: "What is that?" "Laudanum. I probably should have told you that there's alcohol in it", Xabi tried not to laugh.  
Steven shivered gave him the glass back: "He's jealous of you, you know?" The Spaniard tuned back around to him looking slightly confused: "Why would he be jealous? I did nothing to cause any jealousy." The Englishman slid off the couch and was now standing closely in front of him. "You didn't. I did. He thinks I used him", his voice was nothing more but a whisper, "because he figured I feel something for you."  
It took Steven every ounce of strength he could gather to close the gap between them and gently put his lips on the Spaniard's. Xabi's eyes grew wide and Steven held his breath when he pulled back. And then a bright smile spread over the younger one's handsome features and he softly kissed the Englishman. Steven smiled into the kiss pulling him a little closer against his body completely forgetting his injuries. He hissed in pain pulling back. "Oh god, I'm so sorry", Xabi exclaimed apologetically. But the older vampire shook his head: "I'm fine, love."  
The Spaniard bit his lip. "What?", Steven looked at him confused. "I like that nickname." Steven smiled and pulled him into another kiss. He ran his hands slowly over Xabi's back enjoying the little shivers it earned him. Xabi's hands gripped his shoulders and pushed him back a little. The Scouser looked at him confused but the younger one smiled at him: "We should probably wait until your rips are fully healed." Steven groaned annoyed.  
  
Three days had passed and Daniel had not yet returned. Steven was resting on his bed when he heard a knock on the door and Carra entered. "Fernando's waiting in your office", the look on Carra's face spoke volumes. This would not be a pleasant conversation. "Can't you talk to him?", the older one asked hopefully. But the other vampire shook his head: "Forget it. This is entirely your problem. I enjoy living way too much."  
Steven got off the bed, slapped Carra's shoulder and left the room.  
Fernando was leaning on the Englishman's desk when Steven entered. He barely had enough time to close the door before the Spaniard was at his throat: "What the hell did you do to him?" The older one groaned as a sharp sting of pain rushed through his body, Fernando's left hand was pushing against his broken rips. He took his wrists and pushed the Spaniard backwards.  
"I want an answer, Steven! What did you do? He could barely stand on his feet when he came to me! He's injured, he's broken and I demand an answer!" "Calm down, Fernando. I told you before, this is not your fight." "It became my fight when Daniel cried in my arms because of you!", the Spaniard yelled. "Fernando, please, you're completely misunderstanding this", Steven tried to sooth him but to no avail. "How am I misunderstanding this? There isn't much to misunderstand!"  
"Did Daniel tell you what happen?" "He didn't need to, it was pretty obvious!" Steven sighed: "So, you are only assuming you know what happened? Daniel and I had a fight, yes. But we both injured each other." "Oh okay and you didn't care enough to see if he's alright?"  
Steven lost his patience: "You are not making me the bad guy now, Fernando! I made a mistake but Daniel is not the innocent victim you are making him out to be! I care a lot about Danny, you know that. But I knew he could not be reasoned with so why would I make the mistake and go after him?" "Because you knew he was injured and needed medical help!" "For god's sake, I was injured too and he decided to leave!", the Englishman yelled, he took a few deep breaths and lowered his voice, "He chose to go and I am in no position to force him to stay."  
"Oh come on, you could have easily went looking for him after your wounds were taken care off. But I bet you didn't even waste one thought on him because Xabi so wonderfully obscures your brain, right?", Fernando crossed his arms in front of his chest leaning against the desk again.  
Steven took a deep breath balling his hands to fists: "Get out of here. Come back, when you've grown up." The Spaniard looked at him disbelievingly before pushing himself off the desk. He turned around at the door: "I hope Carra can knock some sense into you." The door fell shut loudly behind him.  
Steven sank down on one of the chairs running a hand over his face. He didn't know why everything had to be so difficult at the moment. He had Xabi, he should be happy and everything should be alright but instead everyone kept getting involved in his private life not giving him a minute to breathe. Fernando had no right to get involved in this and Steven knew the Spaniard was wrong but he had managed to make him feel guilty nonetheless.  
But there was nothing he could do. He knew Daniel would not want to see him and to be honest, he had no desire to see him at the moment either.  
  
Steven's rips healed faster than Xabi had expected. He was on pain medication for four days and from then on his body could handle the healing process on its own without causing him too much pain. One and a half weeks later his ribcage was fully healed.  
The Englishman had only seen Xabi when he had been in pain and needed medication but otherwise the Basque had stayed away from him. When Steven had asked for an explanation he only smiled and said he didn't want to tempt him. Now that he was well again Xabi as his doctor had ordered him to spend a lot of time with him so he could personally make sure Steven felt no pain or discomfort anymore. And who was Steven not to listen to his doctor?  
He enjoyed the time he got to spend with Xabi. He loved being the one to make him smile or the one the Basque's pout was directed at. The Englishman learned to read every little movement, every frown, every shift of his muscles, every look. Being the one Xabi directed his loving, warm smiles at made his heart swell and almost jump out of his chest.  
They're relationship had not gone further than dropping sweet little kisses on cheeks, nose tips or lips. Both of them had decided to take it slow. To get to know the other one before they decided to finally become one.  
Xabi had read all of the books in Steven's office in record time and the Englishman had made it a habit to ask him about the book whenever the Basque finished another one. He loved seeing the younger one's eyes light up and hear the passion in his voice when he talked about it. Steven even took the time to accompany Xabi to the Bodleian library spending hours listening to the Basque read out loud much to Carra's annoyance.  
Ever since Steven and Xabi had become a couple and were spending all their time together Jamie took care about most of the clan's important business. Daniel had still not returned and therefore Carra was Steven's representative. And he was not happy with the current situaion. He was happy for his leader and the Basque, no doubt, but unlike Steven he managed to see the bigger picture and knew that eventually everything would go down in flames. And he honestly did not know if he would be able to put his leader back together after he fell apart.  
But Steven did not want to hear any objections. He enjoyed his happiness with Xabi and was blind to anything beside his relationship.  
Now that Daniel was gone Steven took on some of his tasks in training. It was one of the rare things he did without his boyfriend. After a particularly exhausting training with their new younglings the Englishman went to his boyfriend's room.  
Xabi was sitting at the desk in his room reading a piece of paper he held in his right hand. He smiled when he felt Steven's warm hands on his shoulder and his lips on his cheek. "What's that?" "A letter from my family. I love being here with you but I do miss them a lot. And apparently they miss me, too. Especially my older brother Iker. Guti would never admit it but I know he misses me and Raúl tries to encourage me as much as possible because he knows this is a great chance for me."  
"I always wondered what it'd be like to have family instead of a huge clan. I sometimes imagine it to be easier. Don't get me wrong, I love my clan but it forbids you to form bonds. Because any of them could be taken from me at any time. Keeping a family safe is easier", Steven said quietly his hands massaging the Basque's shoulders. Xabi didn't know what to say so he remained quiet and re-read the letter one more time.  
"You're unusally quiet today", the Englishman commented, "what's wrong?" "You know me too well, already", the Basque smiled, "there's just a lot on my mind." "Tell me."  
Xabi licked and bit his lower lip not quite knowing how to start: "Well, I... um... look, I know we decided to take it slow but... the more time I spend with you the harder it gets to wait any longer. I want you, Steven. I don't want to wait any longer." He looked at his lover nervously, a little scared of his response. The Englishman looked at him for a while thinking about how to respond.   
"Are you sure? I don't mind waiting for you." Xabi shook his head: "No, I want this. I really do. I'm not doing this for you or to please you, Steven. I really want this." A warm smile spread out on the Englishman's handsome features before he took his boyfriend's hand and pulled him up from the chair.  
Steven carefully traced Xabi’s jaw line with his index finger as they slowly moved their way over to the bed. Xabi’s eyes never left Steven’s, not for a second.  
As they reached the bed the younger one slowly laid back as the Englishman slowly crawled above him. Xabi cupped his cheeks tracing his bottom lip with his thumb. Steven supported himself on his right hand while carefully running his left under Xabi’s shirt feeling his muscles shift as the younger arched up his back. Xabi’s hands now traveled down from the older one’s cheeks, over his neck and shoulder blades, down his spine and under his shirt.  
Steven explored his lover’s body as carefully and slowly as possible wanting to remember every inch of the other’s soft skin. Xabi moved his hands around now tracing the older one’s abs with one finger. He eventually pushed the shirt up, revealing smooth, pale skin.  
Steven pulled his hands back before pulling his shirt over his head breaking the eye contact only for a second. Xabi sat up, mirroring his lover’s movements before lying back again.  
He gasped as his heated skin made contact with Steven’s when the older one slowly lowered himself down on the Basque's body until their chests touched.  
Xabi moved both his hands into Steven’s soft hair while his lover stroked his cheek softly. They held eye contact for a while just enjoying the closeness before Steven slowly moved his head down and touched Xabi’s lips carefully with his own.  
The two didn’t move, only enjoyed the feel of their lips connecting and their bodies melting together, becoming one. Eventually they started moving, deepening the kiss. They ran their hands over the others skin, needing to touch, to feel, desperate to get under each others skin, to just be closer, closer.  
They made love that night. Much to Carra's displeasure as they kept him from having a peaceful sleep.  
  
Carragher did not get much sleep for the following five years. As much as Xabi loved and missed his family his love for Steven was stronger, strong enough to keep him in Liverpool. The Basque gained incredible medical knowledge and improved his skills beyond anything known to men or vampires. During his fifth year in Liverpool Xabi got more and more quiet. The amount of letters he got from his family increased over the years until he received up to two letters per week when they actually used to write him once a month.  
Steven felt a little bad for Xabi's family in Madrid but his love for the Basque made him selfish. He wanted to keep him in Liverpool at all costs. Forever, He did notice Xabi becoming more quiet than he used to be but didn't think much of it. The Basque had always been the quiet, reserved type.  
Jamie was probably the only one who saw it coming but he knew Steven would not have listened to him. He enjoyed having Xabi around and the latter had adapted a lot of Carra's habits and speech patterns much to his pleasure but he recognized the dark clouds forming at the horizon. And he was right.  
They had five beautiful and fantastic years. And then one morning Xabi was gone.  
Carra found Steven in his office. The Englishman stared blankly at his desk. "Why?", his voice was almost inaudible, broken. His left hand squeezed his shoulder: "He was homesick. And his family needs him back. They miss him. Liverpool was never his home after all." "But I thought..." "I know. But you also know, he had to go back. He had to go home. Even if you don't want to see that right now."  
"But why didn't he say anything?", Steven looked at his hands. "I think it would have hurt too much. For both of you. Not having to face the goodbye is much easier for you and him. You can't see that right now, I know that, but believe me it's better that way", Carra squeezed his shoulder again and Steven couldn't tell him ow thankful he was for Jamie not saying he told him so.  
When Steven went into his room that same evening he immediately felt the familiar presence he thought he would never feel again. "He left, didn't he?", Daniel's voice was raw and the Englishman briefly wondered if it came from crying. "I'm sorry", he quietly said as he turned around to face the Dane. "I know." No more words where needed when Daniel pulled him into an almost bone crushing hug and Steven knew that he was forgiven. The next time would not be easy, by no means, but with Daniel back by his side and Carra's support he would make it.  
Back in Madrid Raúl was holding a crying Xabi in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! Comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
